1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit having a dummy capacitor.
2. Related Art
High integration, low voltage, and high speed are some key parameters to estimate the performance of semiconductor integrated circuits. When power, which may have many levels, is supplied into the semiconductor integrated circuit, noise is necessarily involved, which may vary signal transfer characteristics of a device, such as the delay value.
To account for this problem, a capacitor to remove noise, such as a reservoir capacitor, is formed in a peripheral circuit area of the semiconductor integrated circuit.
The capacitor to remove noise is configured by stacking a conductive layer, a dielectric layer, and a conductive layer in an empty space of the peripheral circuit area and ensures larger capacitance and stable power.